This invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing well intervention work. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing coiled tubing well intervention operations with jointed tubulars from a platform.
In the drilling, completion, and production of hydrocarbons, an operator may find it necessary to perform various well intervention work. Prior art techniques of performing well intervention work include utilizing traditional drilling rigs and snubbing units. As well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, drilling rigs and snubbing units produce a large foot print and the cost can be quite significant. Put another way, well intervention work with a drilling rig and/or snubbing units can be very expensive.
One alternative to the large and expensive rigs is for an operator to utilize coiled tubing. As appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, coiled tubing units require less space (i.e., smaller foot print), easier to transport, and are more economical to operate. Coiled tubing can be used to perform many well intervention techniques, including but not limited to, drilling, completion, work overs, plug and abandonments, etc. Hence, coiled tubing use is encouraged.
Despite these advantages, coiled tubing use does have some disadvantages. For instance, in the course of performing well intervention work, an operator may find it necessary to utilize jointed pipe. In the case where jointed pipe is used, an operator will need to lift, lower, make-up, break-out, etc. the jointed pipe, and coiled tubing units are not suited for this type of activity. In other words, use of coiled tubing units presents pipe handling problems such as lifting and lowering jointed pipe that is being used in conjunction with the coiled tubing. In the prior art, traditional derricks of drilling rigs have been utilized. However, if a traditional derrick is used along with a coiled tubing unit, a lot of the cost savings associated with using the coiled tubing unit is minimized.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method that can assist a coiled tubing unit in the drilling, completing, working-over, producing of a well, plug and abandonment of a well, etc. There is also a need for an apparatus and method for performing coiled tubing well intervention operations with jointed tubulars from a platform. These needs, as well as many others, will be apparent from the following description.